


Widow

by Buttercup_Ali



Series: Avatar TV/Movies/Books AUs [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Avatar: The Rise of Kyoshi, Avatar: The Shadow of Kyoshi
Genre: F/F, Intersex Rangi, Modern, No Bending, Pretty Woman AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_Ali/pseuds/Buttercup_Ali
Summary: In this Pretty Woman AU, Rangi is a lonely widowed Billionaire who is urged by her friends to hire an escort to help de-stress. Rangi gets more than she bargained for when she meets Kyoshi, the beautiful, tall sex worker she sees on a random street corner and hires for a night of passion.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Background, Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Series: Avatar TV/Movies/Books AUs [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053704
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	Widow

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Talks about suicide and underage sex-trafficking/prostitution.

Widow

Wong looked at Kirima with a frown as Rangi walked into the bar and sat down in front of them with a heavy grunt. "Scotch on the rocks please," she said lowly to a nearby waitress. "Make it a double." 

"Tough day at work honey," Kirima cooed sarcastically.

"Shut up will ya?" Rangi grumbles. "If I hear one more stupid idiot mansplaining what I already know there will be hell to pay." 

"Ah Rangi," Wong said. "You should have sent me in. Lu Beifong can be a prick." 

"What, so every time I got one of the big hitters I gotta send in my only male executive?" Rangi scoffed. She loosened the thin black tie she wears over her blood red suit. 

"Ouch," Kirima muttered. 

Wong sighed. "I just wanna help Rangi. We're your VPs and you've been stressed since Aiko." 

Rangi sneered taking the whiskey from the waitress and sipping it. "Can you _not_?" 

"Rangi look at yourself," Kirima adds. "You haven't slept well since, you have bags under your eyes, stress lines on your face, way too many white hairs for a 32 year old, and you walk around with your shoulders slumped like the weight of everything is just...crushing you." 

Rangi downed her whiskey and stood. "You know what I'm gonna go home." 

"Rangi come on," Wong said standing up. "It's just cause we care."

"Yeah top knot, we're just worried." 

Rangi tossed some bills on the table and walked away without another word. Wong ran after her as Kirima tried to track down the waitress to pay their bill. 

"Rangi! Rangi! Come on!" Wong cried as they walk out onto the sidewalk outside of the bar. 

"I don't need anyone looking out for me or worrying about me!" Rangi said whirling around and pointing to his face. "I was the top soldier in the Fire Nation army and now I am the CEO of the biggest financial corporation in the world! I am one of the few female Billionaires and I built it all from the ground up! I don't need some _man_ to take care of me now even if you are my best friend!" 

"Rangi," Wong gripped her hands. "It's because you are all those things we worry. Before you had Aiko and..."

"Aiko _chose_ to leave!" Rangi snapped. "She left me and now she's just one more obstacle I have to overcome. I'll overcome it like I did everything else." 

Wong sighed dejected. "You're right. You are stronger than both of us combined. Me and Kirima just get...scared you know?" 

"Scared?" Rangi said softening her gaze. 

"That you'll do the same thing Aiko did," Wong said. "Because of all the stress from the company and the loneliness." 

"You really think I would do that to my daughter?" Rangi said in a low tone that showed she was deeply offended. "I adopted her when she was a child and she is my whole world Wong. You think I would leave my 15 year old daughter like that? That I would put her through the pain of losing _both_ of her parents to suicide? You really think that of me Wong?" 

Wong saw the tears sliding down Rangi's tired eyes and he immediately started crying. He, Rangi, and Kirima came from completely different backgrounds, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Water Tribe respectively, but since coming together to build their company they had become practically family and it hurt him so to see Rangi cry. "N-no Rangi, I know you wouldn't do that to Azula. We just..." Wong sighed and wiped away his tears. "Look at yourself in the mirror Rangi." 

Rangi glanced at her reflection in the glass of the bar. She looked like a hollow shell of herself: Sunken eyes, deep rooted scowl, stress lines, several white hairs, and she'd definitely lost some of the muscle that she used to keep toned ever since retiring from the army. 

"You haven't smiled since Aiko died," Wong said. "And it's been two years." 

Rangi looked away from her reflection and back to Wong. "So what?" 

"At the very least find a way to de-stress," Wong said. "You won't do what Aiko did but you could run yourself into a heart attack if you keep going on this way Rangi." 

"I'm as healthy as a horse," Rangi scoffed turning on her heel and walking to her black Maserati with the red outline and rims. 

"You really want to leave Azula an orphan?" 

Rangi stopped stiff as a board and whirled around towards Wong. "Low blow Wong." 

"Look just blow off some of the steam so you won't be so stressed all the time."

Rangi rolled her eyes. "What go beat the shit out of a punching bag at the gym? Get a massage? Go to the sauna? Talk to a shrink? I've done it all." 

"No," Wong said shifting nervously. "Actually I was thinking..."

Rangi raised a brow at him. "What?" 

"Maybe you can...hire an escort." 

"An esc...Wong! Oh my spirits! Who do I look like? Kirima?" 

"Look hear me out!" Wong said following her again as she head towards her car again. "You blow off some steam no attachments no commitments and you'll be a little less lonely in that giant penthouse you live in." 

"Wong are you serious about this?" Rangi said incredulously turning abruptly and making Wong bump into her with a small 'oof.'

"Just think about it," Wong said. "I'm not saying you gotta move on from Aiko or anything. It's just sex. De-stress whenever you have to meet up with pricks like Lu Beifong, have someone in your bed at night to get your mind off Aiko, and pay her like 50 bucks. Wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am." 

"You had me intrigued until you said 50 bucks," Rangi said. "Spirits Wong, I would never have sex with a woman who would take only 50 bucks." 

"I don't hire prostitutes Rangi I don't know how much they cost!" Wong said. 

"Oh did you tell her the prostitute idea?" Kirima joined them running out to them breathlessly. 

"You discussed this?!" Rangi cried. 

"How much is it for a prostitute?" Wong says. 

"I mean if you go through an agency it's like 50 for a handy J, 100 for a BJ, 200 for sex, and like 500 for basically any crazy kinky thing you can think of. A street girl might do all that for like half."

"Wow," Wong said shaking his head. 

"I'm not doing this," Rangi said turning away from them again. "It's not my style." 

"Just think about it!" Wong said. 

"It's for your own good Rangi!" Kirima added as Rangi climbed into her car and drove away from them. 

As she drove back to her penthouse she couldn't help but think about what Wong and Kirima said. I mean the whole idea of prostitution was difficult for her not because of the act of women selling their bodies so much as the fact that there are so little good opportunities for women that they have to resort to selling their bodies to perverted old men. 

I mean there were women that _chose_ to do the profession because they liked sex and there was nothing at all wrong with that. Maybe she could find a woman like that? 

How many agencies were there for prostitution exactly? If she were to go through an agency what would be their process in choosing a woman and making sure she was clean? 

When Rangi shook out of her thoughts she realized that she missed her exit entirely and ended up on the wrong side of the city. Not the best side to be in with a shiny Maserati, over two grand in cash in her pocket, a diamond watch, leather shoes that cost 300 yuans and a thousand yuan three piece suit. 

She quickly clicked her GPS on her console to redirect her back home and makes a U-turn. 

It's when Rangi made the U-turn that she saw her. 

The woman was standing on the sidewalk looking around for customers along with about three other raggedy-looking women. She walked more separate from them and looked more shy and nervous even though she was extremely tall, more so than most men, and had a confident grin on her face regardless of her nervousness. She wore a tight green dress that did nothing to cover her ample cleavage and barely reached past her perfect ass and showed off her very long tan legs. Tan legs that were covered with black fishnet stockings that were ripped in several places, and six inch black stilettos that were made of a leathery material. It was obvious that she was of Earth Kingdom descent and had long brown hair hanging loose behind her and curving around her beautiful freckled face. She didn't look drugged up like two of the other girls on the sidewalk or with tacky makeup like the third one. 

Making a decision Rangi slowed her car to a stop in front of her and watched as the beautiful woman's eyes widened at the sight of her car. She gulped nervously and walked around to Rangi's window. Rangi lowered it as the woman seductively leaned into the window with a devastating smirk that made Rangi squirm and her cock twitch. 

"Hey stud...hmm, studette, how can I help you?" 

The woman's voice was even more intoxicating then the rest of her. Rangi tried to keep her voice steady as she spoke. "What are your rates?" 

The woman grinned. "I can rub you off for..." she looked at the car and said, "100, fingering 150, and eat you out for 200." 

Rangi gulped and shook her head. "I'm intersex actually. I have a penis." 

The woman smirked at that. "Even better. 100 handjob, 200 for a BJ, and 300 all the way." 

"And what if I want it all for the whole night at my apartment?" Rangi said, her mouth dry. 

The woman looked a bit uneasy but then said, "1,000." 

Rangi smirked at her. "You drive a hard bargain." 

"And you drive a Maserati," the woman said. "I'm pretty sure you can afford it." 

"Deal, get in the car," Rangi said pressing the unlock button. 

The woman showed nerves on her face for a brief moment but then walked around the car and got in. Rangi noticed that she waved at the other three women who were watching the whole exchange in shock and waved her phone at them. 

They watched out for each other. Makes sense. 

Once the woman was in, Rangi locked the door and drove off to her penthouse. "What's your name?" Rangi said. 

"Kyoshi." 

Rangi glanced at her. "That's it? No family name?" 

"That's all my clients get," Kyoshi says firmly. "What should I call you?" 

"Do your clients usually tell you their names?" Rangi said. 

"No," Kyoshi said. "But some like to be called special things like 'daddy' or whatever." 

"I'm Rangi." 

Kyoshi cocked an eyebrow at her. "Wasn't expecting that. Usually my more...wealthy clients refuse to give a name." 

"How many wealthy clients do you have?" Rangi said. 

"None at your level I don't think," Kyoshi said. "Before tonight, the nicest car I've been in was a 2019 Honda Accord." 

"Listen Kyoshi," Rangi said. "I don't... _do_ this kind of thing. Like I don't pay for sex. But I'm beyond stressed and I haven't had sex in over two years so I might get a little crazy and people don't tend to do that for free so..."

Kyoshi smirked and nodded. "Okay, so freaky. Got it." 

"Do you..." Rangi gulped. "Have any limits?" 

"Just one," Kyoshi said. "No kissing." 

Rangi pulled into a large underground garage where there were seven other very fancy cars, a yacht, and three motorcycles. "Why?" 

"I do everything else," Kyoshi said. "There has to be one thing that I keep for what's real and I think kissing is the most intimate thing two people can do together." 

"Kissing? Not sex?" Rangi said parking beside a sleek white Lambourgini. 

Kyoshi looked at it in awe then said, "Y-yes. I believe you can have sex without love, but you can't kiss without love." 

Rangi looked at her and offered her a small smile. "I respect that." 

"Are these your cars?" Kyoshi said looking around. 

"Not all of them," Rangi said. "This building is mine. All my friends and family live here. I live on the penthouse floor with my daughter." 

Kyoshi's eyes widened. "Y-you have a daughter?" 

Rangi nodded and got out of the car. Kyoshi quickly followed and Rangi locked it before walking towards the elevator. 

"The penthouse is three stories and the full width of the building," Rangi said. "She's probably on the top floor asleep, the second floor is the common areas, and the third floor is my personal area. She never goes in there."

They entered the elevator and Kyoshi saw that there were key slots for every single floor as well as names beside them. 

_**Floor 1:** Hei-Ran and Kuruk Sei'Naka_

_**Floor 2:** Lek Peblo_

_**Floor 3-4:** Kirima Waterton_

_**Floor 5-6:** Wong and Luli Fanton_

_**Floor 7-9:** Rangi and Azula Sei'Naka_

Kyoshi noticed that Rangi's floor had something written on it before that was crossed out. _Rangi, Aiko, and Azula Sei'Naka_

"I can trust your discretion right?" Rangi's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. 

"Hmm?"

"Discretion?" Rangi said. "It's really important." 

"Oh yes of course," Kyoshi said nodding. "I want discretion too." 

Rangi cocked an eyebrow at her but said nothing more. The elevator dinged and opened to a living room area. It was an incredibly large living room with a giant flat screen TV surrounded by several LaZ Boi couches. Underneath and around the TV were all kinds of video game consoles and games. Behind the couches there was a pool table and small hallway that led to two more doors. There were large glass doors that led out to a giant patio with a pool and Jacuzzi. 

Rangi slipped off her blazer and tossed it on the pool table then undid her suit pants and sat on one of the couches. "Take off your clothes." 

Kyoshi gulped and kicked off her stilettos. She was never turned on when she was working. It was work. A way to pay her bills. A way to make sure her daughter had a better life than her. That's all it was. But now, with Rangi looking at her like _that_ demanding that she take off her clothes, Kyoshi couldn't help but feel the stir low in her belly and the wetness in her underwear. 

She tossed off her dress, fishnets, and lingerie black bra then walked toward Rangi seductively with a smirk. 

"You clean?" Rangi muttered eyes dark. 

"Yes," Kyoshi said. "I always use protection and get checked weekly. You?"

"Definitely," Rangi said anxiously. 

"What do you want?" Kyoshi said sliding down to her knees with a playful grin. 

Rangi's breathing picked up. "Suck it." 

Kyoshi pulled Rangi's pants down lower along with her boxers so that Rangi's erection sprung free. "Mm," Kyoshi hummed gripping it and jerking it slowly. "It's nice and big." 

Kyoshi leaned forward and wrapped her lips around Rangi's cock slowly. She rolled her tongue around the tip and flicked the tip rapidly. 

"Fuck," Rangi breathed. "Wow, you're skilled." 

Kyoshi wanted to smirk and say something smug but Rangi started thrusting into her mouth so she pushed her tongue down and took it in more and more until she deep throated the entire length. 

Rangi's moans escalated to grunts and whines. Kyoshi took control bobbing her head up and down in fast, hard strokes while her hands fondled Rangi's balls. 

Rangi's hands slid into Kyoshi's hair and she started trembling slightly. "Shit that feels fucking good," Rangi breathed. 

Kyoshi was relentless. She hummed as she bobbed faster and harder. The sounds were obscene and Rangi's moans were near screams by now. Rangi's grip tightened on Kyoshi's hair as she went rigid but Kyoshi still released her and moved away just as spurts of cum shot out of her cock. It landed on Kyoshi's cheek and Rangi's thighs. 

"Ahh fuck," Rangi breathed collapsing onto the couch. 

Kyoshi leaned back with a smirk wiping the cum off her face and slathering it all over Rangi's softening cock. 

"Ugh, damn," Rangi said. "You are really good at that. 

"I do it for a living," Kyoshi said grinning.

Rangi stood after a moment and removed her pants. She hurriedly removed her vest and tie followed by her button up shirt. 

She undid her bra next and faced Kyoshi directly. Kyoshi just watched in awe. Wow! This woman does _not_ need to pay for sex. No way. If she's paying for it there must be something else...

"Come on," Rangi said reaching out a hand to Kyoshi. 

Kyoshi took it and followed Rangi down to the hall. 

"This is the bathroom," Rangi said as they pass the first door. "Do you need it?" 

"No thank you," Kyoshi said. 

They walked all the way down the hall to the second door that opened up to a giant bedroom. There was a closet full of random clothes, and a small nightstand beside a giant queen size bed that had generic burgundy sheets. 

"I sleep here when I stay late working and I don't wanna bug my daughter," Rangi said. "And also when my bedroom gets...too much." 

Kyoshi hummed. "I get it." 

Rangi pushed Kyoshi onto the bed and caressed her legs slowly looking a bit insecure. "In your line of work you must get a lot of orgasms." 

Kyoshi snorted. "Actually no." 

Rangi looked surprised. "Really?" 

"I get hired to please not to get pleased," Kyoshi said.

Rangi frowned but kept caressing her legs up to her thighs. "Doesn't seem fair."

"When has life been fair?" 

Rangi snorted. "Touché. Well I believe in fair."

"Yeah?" Kyoshi breathed as Rangi kneeled in between her legs on the bed and slowly slid her fingers up and down Kyoshi's slit. 

"What do you like?" Rangi said. 

Kyoshi looked at her like she grew another head. "What?"

"What do you like Kyoshi?" 

"Wow," Kyoshi snorted. "No one has ever asked me that before." 

Rangi offered her a gentle smile. "Well I'm asking." 

"Uh," Kyoshi said. "Well I like two fingers and circles." 

Rangi moved her right hand up to Kyoshi's clit and started circling it in slow motions. "Ahh, you're so wet." 

Kyoshi responded with a hearty moan. Rangi kept the circles consistent and brought her left hand in lower. She slid one finger in easily, pulled out then back in with two. Kyoshi cried out and arched up gripping the sheets. 

Rangi kept circling as she began pumping her fingers slow and hard. Kyoshi's cries were loud and she was clenching her eyes shut at the pleasure. Rangi pumped her fingers faster and faster until her arms were burning. Kyoshi was delirious, arching up, gripping the sheets, trembling, and screaming out her pleasure. 

Rangi groaned loudly when Kyoshi clamped down hard on Rangi's fingers trapping her there then started pulsing. Rangi watched Kyoshi's body tremble and thrust wildly and her face contorted in pleasure. She collapsed onto the bed with a heavy sigh and Rangi slowed to a stop and removed her fingers. 

"Shit," Kyoshi breathed. "That was...fuck." 

Rangi grunted and jumped off the bed to go to the nightstand. Kyoshi watched as Rangi anxiously opened the drawer and pulled out a condom. Rangi was fully erect again and Kyoshi could see the darkness in her eyes. "I keep condoms here because my best friends made me," Rangi commented opening the package and sliding the rubber over her cock. "They said 'you never know' and they were right." 

Kyoshi moved further back on the bed until her head was laying on the pillows as Rangi anxiously climbed in between her legs. Rangi gripped Kyoshi's hips as Kyoshi spread her legs moaning out, "You wanna fuck me now?" 

Rangi groaned. "Fuck." She gripped her hardness and pushed into Kyoshi in one firm stroke. Kyoshi whined loudly and gripped Rangi's shoulders. Rangi pushed all the way until their hips were flush together then said, "You good?" 

"Shit fuck fuck bitch!" Kyoshi moaned. 

"Wow potty mouth," Rangi muttered with a low chuckle. 

"Oh spirits you're in so deep," Kyoshi breathed. "Just give me a minute." 

"I would've thought you'd be used to this kind of thing," Rangi said. "Are your other clients not as big as me?" 

"It's not that," Kyoshi said breathily. "I don't go all the way with the others." 

Rangi looked at her in surprise. "You were talking like you had?" 

"I did in the past," Kyoshi said. "When I had a pimp." 

"You had a pimp?" Rangi said. 

"Yun," Kyoshi said. "He's dead now. After him I only ever did handjobs and blow jobs only."

"But you offered..."

"I know," Kyoshi said. 

"How long have you stopped going all the way with clients?" Rangi said looking down at her not even daring to move. 

"10 years," Kyoshi said. "I worked for Yun for 5 years." 

Rangi ooked at her eyes wide. "Kyoshi, how old are you?" 

"32." Rangi's eyes softened as she realized just how young Kyoshi was when all this started. Kyoshi immediately stopped her from responding by grinding against Rangi's hips pushing Rangi's length deeper inside herself. "Don't pity me, I'm not here for that. I'm ready." 

Rangi groaned and held herself up with shaky hands. "I'm not...pitying you. Fuck Kyoshi!" 

"Shut up and fuck me Rangi," Kyoshi breathed. Rangi leaned back and gripped Kyoshi's hips hard. She started pumping her hips hard and fast right away and Kyoshi cried out. Kyoshi arched up and gripped the sheets hard her moans turning into screams. 

Rangi's thighs were burning as she pounded into Kyoshi mercilessly. Their skin slapping together and the bed creaking and groaning intermingled with the sounds of their moans and heavy breathing. Rangi laid over Kyoshi pressing her face into Kyoshi's neck and letting their breasts press together causing a deeper angle. Kyoshi's arms encircled around Rangi's head and she moaned anxiously. 

Kyoshi raised her legs and wrapped them around Rangi's hips. "Faster, harder," Kyoshi moaned desperately. "Please! Fuck!" 

Rangi obliged with an anxious cry. Kyoshi came hard. She arched up as much as she was able and trembled out of control and Rangi groaned at the pulsing around her cock. Rangi's thrusts became erratic and her legs trembled as she followed with a desperate moan sinking her teeth into Kyoshi's throat. 

Rangi pulled out and rolled off Kyoshi with a low grunt. She slowly removed the condom and tied up the top then tossed it in the trash bin near the bed. 

"My spirits Rangi," Kyoshi said breathily. "You may have not had sex in two years but you really know how to fuck." 

"It was like riding a bike," Rangi shot back with a cocky grin. Kyoshi chuckled softly. "So why me?" 

"Hmm?" Kyoshi looked at her. 

"You said after you escaped your pimp you stopped going all the way with people," Rangi said. "You maintained it for 10 years, but then you offered it to me. Why?" 

Kyoshi bit her lower lip in hesitation. "Cause...you're a woman." 

Rangi nodded slowly. "Do you get many female clients?" 

"No, almost none at all," Kyoshi said. "Also you drive a Maserati and well...I need the money." 

"For your daughter?" 

Kyoshi looked at her in surprise. "H-how...how did you know that?"

"Sorry," Rangi said. "I don't wanna cross any lines. I saw a picture fall out of your stockings when you were undressing."

Kyoshi sighed. "Oh what the hell it's not like I'm gonna see you again after tomorrow morning." 

Rangi turned on her side giving Kyoshi her full attention. 

"I grew up on the streets of a small village in the Earth Kingdom called Yokoya," Kyoshi said. "My parents died in a car crash while running away from the police cause they were criminals. I was 7 and I started bouncing around different homes as a servant and living on whatever street corners I could find. When I was 10 I was adopted by this man named Jianzhu. He was a monster. He adopted young girls and taught them all about sex and adopted young boys to teach them how to be pimps. That's where I met Yun, he was my foster brother I guess. Then when both Yun and I reached 15 he was assigned to be my pimp. I think Yun really tried to keep his humanity because for the first two years he found all kinds of excuses to keep me from jobs and I sort of became his personal lover. He's the father of my daughter. It was when I turned up pregnant at 16 that Yun showed his true colors. He became as ruthless as he was raised to be and he started sending me out on the worst jobs even while pregnant with his child. I put up with it cause I didn't have a choice but when my daughter turned five, I heard Yun telling Jianzhu that he would personally train her and become her pimp when she turned 15. That's when I knew I had to go. I was able to escape with nothing but the clothes on my back and my five year old child tucked under my arm. I hid away in the inner city here in the Fire Nation and worked the streets to survive. I didn't even finish high school. I had no prospects and no possibilities."

Kyoshi took a breath and continued, "I hid from Yun for five years with Ty Lee until he found me. He came at me ready to murder us both but thankfully a detective who had been hunting Yun for years, named Toph, appeared with a squadron. Yun was shot and killed in the scuffle. So without having to hide anymore I could find a decent apartment in the inner city and work hard every night so that my daughter will never have to do what I do. Everything I do I do for her." 

Rangi sighed deeply and turned to lay flat on her back. "You ever thought of getting your GED? You might be able to get a stable job." 

"And what work at McDonalds? I make more money this way," Kyoshi said pursing her lip. "I want to get Ty Lee through high school right now. She is incredibly smart and she is working on getting full ride scholarships and I know she'll get it." 

"And what about after that?" Rangi said. "When Ty Lee goes to college on a full ride scholarship? What about you?" 

Kyoshi shrugged. "Then maybe I can get my GED and maybe go to community college." 

Rangi turned her face towards Kyoshi a look of determination on her face. "Let me help you." 

"No," Kyoshi said firmly. 

"Please Kyoshi," Rangi said. "I'm a billionaire. I have money to spare." 

"After Yun I promised myself that I would never owe anyone anything," Kyoshi said shaking her head. "I swore that no one would ever have any way to control me ever again." 

Rangi frowned but nodded. "I understand. How about this: I would like to hire you." 

Kyoshi snorted. "What like in your company or something?" 

Rangi nodded. 

"Does anyone else in your company not have a high school education?" Kyoshi said. 

Rangi bit her lip. "Okay what about for this?" She motioned between them. 

Kyoshi looked at her confused. "This? As in sex?" 

"Look my friends staged this whole intervention saying that I am stressed all the time and wasting away," Rangi said. "They said that I need to unwind with prostitutes. I am not one to be sleeping with a different person every night and if someone I hire does good work then I don't want to hire anyone else." 

Kyoshi sat up and looked at her eyes narrowed. "What are the terms?" 

"You and Ty Lee move in to this floor," Rangi said. "You accompany me to my work events and have sex with me whenever I desire it. Of course I'll have to get you some new wardrobe since my work events are quite classy. Rather than pay you per session or hourly I would pay you a salary. 10k yuans a month." 

Kyoshi blinked in surprise. "Are you being serious right now? I don't wanna be a charity case..."

"You aren't," Rangi said shrugging and sitting up. "You provide a service that I want. And based on the fact that you are charging 1,000 for just this session my offer is actually less than what you're worth. Plus the lobby of this building has several apartments where I house all the cleaning maids, gardeners, and drivers as well as their families. You aren't getting any special treatment. I am hiring you just like any other worker." 

"Then why don't you put me in one of those small apartments?" Kyoshi challenged crossing her arms. 

"Because I need to be able to have sex with you whenever I want," Rangi said. "That can't happen if you're down there, especially if I want discretion. You're loud." 

Kyoshi snorted. "Excuuuuse me, you weren't exactly quiet either." 

"There's another bedroom and bathroom on the other side of the living room," Rangi said. "Ty Lee can stay there and you can stay in this room. You will just have to share the kitchen with us on the 2nd floor." 

"So let me make one thing clear then," Kyoshi said narrowing her eyes. "I want a _written_ contract because I belong to no one and owe no one anything. We would live here, I would go to work events with a uniform you provide and have sex with you whenever you want, and you would give me a salary of 10k a month, right? Those are your terms?" 

Rangi put on her business woman face and nodded. "I can have a contract written up by the end of the day tomorrow." 

"Well I have terms too," Kyoshi said. "No kissing, no gifts or extra cash other than what is agreed on in the contract, and no free rides or anything for my daughter. If she needs anything that's what my salary is for." 

Rangi smirked. "I would never cross any boundaries you don't want. Consent is first. Can gifts be associated with your uniform for work events?" 

Kyoshi looked thoughtful. "You would have to run it by me first." 

Rangi extended a hand to her and said, "Deal." 

Kyoshi shook it smiling. "No tricks Rangi I mean it." 

"Not with a contract in place," Rangi scoffed. "I don't mess around with that stuff. I can have you picked up with some movers to move you in tomorrow and we will get the contract signed away." 

"You really are a business woman aren't you?" Kyoshi sighed. 

Rangi grinned. "And a Billionaire one, so that means I always get what I want."

Kyoshi leaned forward and slid her hands seductively down Rangi's front. "And what do you want now?" 

Rangi just smirked. 

...

"Good morning!" 

Azula jumped nearly spilling her coffee. "Ohhh spirits mom you scared the crap out of me!" 

"Sorry," Rangi said grinning widely and walking over to the coffee machine. 

Azula stood up from her chair in shock. "Mom are you...smiling?" 

Rangi filled up two mugs of coffee and set one down on the counter while she sipped the other. "Yeah why?" 

"Um..." Before Azula could answer Kyoshi entered the kitchen timidly wearing a pair of Rangi's sweatpants and an old red plaid shirt with her black stilletos. Azula eyes widened and she sat down in shock. 

"Some coffee for the road," Rangi said handing her the mug. "Have some breakfast before you go."

Kyoshi shook her head and smiled shyly. "No thank you, I'm sorry Ty Lee is home alone, I never stay out all night." 

Azula observed the exchange in silence. She could see the giant hickey on the stranger's neck and the hoochie dress and fishnets she had in her hand and in the other hand...is that _money_? Ho-ly shit. Did her mom hire a...

"Jo, my driver is waiting downstairs, just take the elevator," Rangi said. "He will pick you up at five with the movers." 

Movers? Wait, what!?

"Azula this is Kyoshi," Rangi said. "She has to go now but tonight at dinner you can get to know her."

Azula cocked an eyebrow at her. "Dinner?" 

Kyoshi waved awkwardly and scurried out of the kitchen towards the elevator. She had planned on leaving from the third floor undetected by Rangi's daughter but Rangi insisted that she come up for coffee to meet Azula before leaving. She definitely didn't want to stay for _this_ discussion.

"Mom," Azula started then bit her lip. "Was that a..."

"An escort yes," Rangi said sitting across from Azula. "I hired her to keep me company for a while." 

Azula scoffed. "Seriously?" 

"I've been really stressed," Rangi said. "I haven't slept well since your momma and...well last night I slept." 

Azula grimaced. "Can't you just...date someone?" 

"Is that really much different?" Rangi said leaning on the counter. "Do you even want me to date?" 

"Momma died two years ago mom," Azula said softly. "You have the right to move on." 

"And Kyoshi is the only person I've been with since your mom," Rangi said. "She could be...I don't know the gateway?"

"So she's gonna move here," Azula said still looking incredulously. "To sleep with you?" 

"Yes," Rangi said. "To the third floor. Her daughter will be moving in too." 

Azula scoffed. "Why not the service apartments?" 

"Easy access." 

"Ew mom!" Azula said covering her face with her hands. 

Rangi laughed. "Okay NOT what I meant." 

Azula gave her a soft smile. "You never smile or laugh anymore, so I guess the fact that she brought that out in you makes it better." 

"Zula you know that you are my priority," Rangi said. "If this will make you uncomfortable..."

"Mom I want you to be happy," Azula said. "I think you are amazing and don't need to pay a woman to do that for you. You deserve better." 

"She's not a bad person just because she's a prostitute Zula." 

"Never said she was a bad person," Azula said. "You taught me better than to judge. I just...I don't want you to get hurt." 

"It's a business deal and nothing more," Rangi said. "No one will get hurt." 

...

"Mom!" Ty Lee ran to the door and hugged Kyoshi tightly the moment she stepped through the door. "My spirits I was worried sick!"

"I text you I was gonna be out all night," Kyoshi said rubbing her back affectionately. 

"I know but still I had no idea which guy you were with or if something coulda happened to you," Ty Lee said. 

"Sit down," Kyoshi said taking her hand and guiding her to the couch. "We need to talk about something." 

Ty Lee looked worried again. "Is everything okay?" 

"More than okay," Kyoshi said sitting down with Ty Lee. "The woman I was with last night offered me a more...stable position." 

"Barf mom!" Ty Lee cried with a grimace. "No details!" 

Kyoshi laughed aloud. "No not like that! I meant as in a job." 

"Oh," Ty Lee said letting out a sigh of relief. "What, she wants a sexcapade or something?" 

"It's more like a live in sex maid," Kyoshi said. "She's a Billionaire, she's alone, and she needs companionship." 

Ty Lee's eyes widened. "Is this some 50 Shades of Grey shit?"

Kyoshi laughed. "No. She wants me to live on bottom floor of her penthouse, go with her to work events and sleep with her whenever she wants. We get room and board and 10 grand a month." 

"TEN GRA--you said yes right?" Ty Lee screeched jumping out of her chair.

"Of course I did," Kyoshi said. "I have to touch like 100 disgusting men to make that much money, at least with her she's young and hot."

Ty Lee smirked at her. "You like her mom?" 

Kyoshi snorted. "No! Of course not. This is business." 

"So you'll stay there and send me money?" Ty Lee said. "I can handle that just..."

"You're gonna move in with me," Kyoshi said. "We got a whole floor of her building for ourselves. Plus Rangi has a daughter around your age, maybe you can get along." 

"Rangi huh?" Ty Lee said chuckling. 

"Yeah," Kyoshi said blushing. "She's intersex so I'll need to get back on birth control today."

"Please do," Ty Lee said. "When do we move." 

"They're picking us up at 5 so let's get started with that," Kyoshi said standing up. 

"Oh and mom," Ty Lee said standing with her, "when we move in and you start, just like give me a head's up if you're doing the do. I know it's your job and we talk about it comfortably but I definitely don't wanna see that." 

Kyoshi snorted. "Of course Ty Lee." 

...

"She's nervous," Kirima said leaning over to Azula. "She's nervous right?" 

Wong who was sitting on the other side of Azula leaned in and said, "Definitely." 

"I'm legit worried," Azula said crossing her arms over her chest. 

"Don't be Zula," Kirima said. "This will be good for her." 

"Yes, she needs this," Wong said. 

"I don't want her to get her heart broken," Azula said with a sigh. "She's never dated anyone since momma." 

"She's not dating this woman Zula," Wong said. 

"Yeah she's doing _other_ things," Kirima said smirking. 

"Ew!" Azula whined smacking her arm. 

Wong flicked her head and said, "Kirima come on, that's her kid!" 

"Azula you dressed?" Rangi said walking onto the 2nd floor from the elevator in a crisp navy blue suit with a blood red tie. 

"Yeah mom I've...wow!" Azula froze when she saw Rangi. Not only was the suit high quality, but her hair was done nicely with half of it in a top knot and the rest of it hanging loose right above her shoulders and her makeup was done in a simple tasteful manner. 

"Thanks," Rangi said blushing. "You look nice too." 

One of the maids entered from the dining room and said, "Dinner is served." 

"Thank you Nel," Rangi said. "Did the movers finish up downstairs?" 

"Yes ma'am," Nel said. "Lek is escorting them up." 

"Great," Rangi shifted nervously. "Azula go to the table. Wong you got the contract?" 

Wong handed her a small packet of papers. "Do you need me to explain it?" 

"No I got it thanks," Rangi said.

"Well we can be witnesses," Kirima added. 

Rangi narrowed her eyes at them. "You can meet her some other time you orangutans." 

"Come onnnnn Rangi," Wong whined. 

"Pleeease," Kirima pouted like a baby.

"Guys no," Rangi said. "You can meet her tomorrow. Tonight is about making sure my daughter and her daughter are comfortable with this." 

"She's worried you'll get hurt," Wong said. 

"But you won't cause this is all about sex," Kirima said. "Just keep emotions out of it." 

"Right," Rangi said. "Now get out!"

They both laughed and left together in the elevator. Rangi walked into the dining room where Azula was sitting and moments later the elevator dinged and Lek entered with Kyoshi and Ty Lee. 

Ty Lee was wearing a simple pink sundress, had her hair in a neat braid, and wore no makeup other than some eyeliner. Kyoshi looked stunning in a cute green little dress that was tasteful but showed her cleavage and her beautiful long legs. Rangi glanced at Azula who was just staring openly at Ty Lee then said, "Welcome, please sit down." Rangi sat down directly across from Azula.

"Thank you," Kyoshi said sitting beside Rangi as Ty Lee sat beside Azula. "This is my daughter Ty Lee." 

Ty Lee waved shyly at Rangi then blushed when she looked at Azula who was still staring at her. 

"How was the moving process?" Rangi said. 

"Pretty good," Kyoshi said. "We don't have much." 

"The place is huge! Thank you Ms. Sei'Naka," Ty Lee said politely. 

"Just Rangi please," Rangi said as the maids started serving them food and drinks. "What grade are you in Ty Lee?" 

"10th," Ty Lee sayid grinning.

"Me too," Azula offered with a shy little smile. 

"And what school do you go to?" Rangi said. 

"Flames High School." 

Azula's jaw dropped and Rangi nearly spat out her wine. "Flames?" Rangi repeated. "That's an inner city school. One of the few public schools in the Fire Nation."

Ty Lee nodded smiling. "I am top of my class, 4.4 GPA." 

Rangi frowned. "I know a lot of great people who went to schools like Flames but never got the opportunities that were given to the kids who went to the Royal Fire Academy even if they were smarter." 

"I know," Ty Lee said with a soft nod. "Classicism at its best." 

"Here you live closer to the Royal Fire Academy," Rangi said. "You can go there with Azula. With your GPA you'll get crazy scholarships." 

"Rangi we agreed," Kyoshi warned. 

Rangi raised her arms in defense. "I am not breaking any rules. The Royal Fire Academy accepts applications all year long, any tuition, uniforms or supplies she would need, you pay out of your salary Kyoshi. I'm merely suggesting that she should apply."

Kyoshi sighed and relented. "O-okay. Ty Lee?"

Ty Lee looked like a deer stuck in the headlights. "I-I don't know if I would fit in there."

"It's up to you Ty Lee," Rangi said smiling. "If you wanna keep attending Flames my driver will drive you everyday no problem." 

"You should come to the Royal Fire Academy," Azula said shifting nervously. "You are smart and I would be there with you, I wouldn't let anyone treat you wrong." 

"Just think about it, no pressure. I bet you have friends at Flames that you hesitate to leave behind," Rangi said. 

"I don't know about this Ms. Sei--" Rangi cocked an eyebrow at her expectantly. "Um, Rangi. They are probably more advanced than me. I am the top of my class in a school that has teachers that don't care and over 60 kids in an non-air conditioned classroom with broken desks and out-of-date textbooks." 

"If you're behind I could help you," Azula said. 

Ty Lee blushed at the smile Azula gave her and shifted slightly, "Let me think about it okay?" 

"Of course," Rangi said. 

"You know I'll respect any decision you make Ty Lee," Kyoshi said smiling at her. 

"Thanks mom." 

"So," Rangi said looking at Kyoshi. "Do I get to know your family name now? I assume you figured out mine cause of the elevator."

"That and we kinda googled you," Ty Lee said. 

Kyoshi flushed. "Me!? No! That was _all_ you Ty Lee." 

Rangi laughed. "It's okay. It makes sense. Come on I should know your family name too, it's only fair." 

"Kelsang," Kyoshi said. "I never really knew my parents' names even since I rarely even saw them so I took the name of a kind Air Nomad who often helped me as my family name."

"Ty Lee Kelsang," Azula said. "That has a ring to it." 

Ty Lee snorted her laughter. "I didn't have much of a choice. Born with it." 

"I did, but I like Sei'Naka better," Azula said. 

"You did?" 

"Yes I'm adopted," Azula said. "So I could have kept my original family name which I didn't want since my father is a disgrace and there's no honor in that name, or choose between my mother Rangi or my late mother Aiko's family names." 

"Azula Sei'Naka suits you well," Ty Lee said smiling and blushing.

Azula blushed right back and said, "Thank you." 

Rangi and Kyoshi glanced at each other at that but said nothing else about it. 

...

"I like Rangi," Ty Lee said cuddling up next to Kyoshi on the couch as a random sitcom played on the giant TV. "She seems nice." 

"We signed the contract after dinner was over," Kyoshi said. "It didn't have a set time and said it can be terminated at any time." 

"Well that just means we have to save every penny," Ty Lee said. "If we stay for like 6 months that's 60 grand." 

Kyoshi nodded. "Agreed. I don't know how long it'll be before Rangi gets tired of me." 

"Who can get tired of you, you're a delight!" Ty Lee said nudging Kyoshi's arm playfully. 

"Hah, shut up," Kyoshi teased back messing up her hair. 

"Mom!" Ty Lee whined just as the elevator dinged. 

Rangi entered the room and paused looking at Kyoshi and Ty Lee on the couch. Kyoshi gave Ty Lee a smile and said, "Time to work." 

Ty Lee nodded. "Night ma."

"Night baby," Kyoshi said kissing her forehead and then following Rangi down the hall to the bedroom. 

The moment the door closed Ty Lee turned up the TV. She watched about 10 minutes of the show before she heard the creaking and banging. Ty Lee grimaced and was up on her feet almost instantly and walking to the elevator. She walked in the elevator right as the moans and grunts started echoing all around and she desperately clicked the second floor. 

She entered the second floor moments later shuddering and wanting douse acid in her ears. 

"Oh hey." 

Ty Lee squeaked in surprise and looked at Azula who was sitting at the kitchen table eating icecream straight from the tub. "Oh I'm sorry," Ty Lee said shyly. "I don't mean to intrude, it's just...I really don't wanna hear my mom having sex with yours. I tried to drown it out, but they're loud."

"Ugh," Azula said her face turning into one of disgust. She grabbed a spoon from a nearby drawer and offered it to Ty Lee. "Come on you need the icecream more than me." 

Ty Lee giggled and sat across the counter from Azula taking the spoon. "You don't mind me being here in your space?" 

"Well there isn't a kitchen on your floor and I love swimming and the pool is on your floor so we will have to share anyways," Azula said. "Plus anytime you need to escape listening to things that makes you wanna rip off your ears you can always come here." 

"Thanks," Ty Lee said smiling. "You swim?" 

"For fun," Azula said. "I'm more into martial arts, I'm on Varsity Wrestling at school."

"Oh okay," Ty Lee said. "There was never any sports at Flames but there's this basketball court behind the school and we would all go play together. I am no good at it but I had fun." 

"I'm sure you're better than you think," Azula said. "The inner city kids are great at basketball. My friend Mai is on the Varsity basketball team and they all went to play some of the inner city kids and got whooped pretty bad." 

Ty Lee laughed. "They are very competitive. I guess compared to 6 foot tall Fire Nation guys I'm not very good but the girls were better than me too."

"You guys played Co-ed?" Azula said. 

"Yeah, it was just whoever wanted to play," Ty Lee said. "I was always more interested in acrobatics. Me and some of my friends used to mess around on the jungle gym at the local park."

"Acrobatics? Cool!" Azula said smiling. 

"Yeah I always thought maybe one day I would join a circus," Ty Lee said smiling. 

"I would watch your shows," Azula said. 

"Thank you."

"And how about swimming?" Azula said. "Did you swim at any local pools or anything? Our pool is awesome I'm sure you'll love it." 

Ty Lee blushed. "Actually...I don't know how to swim." 

Azula's jaw dropped. "Wait, what? Really?" 

Ty Lee shrugged. "There was no one to teach me and the community pool was green... so..."

"Gross," Azula said. "I--er, I can teach you if you want."

"You think I can learn?" Ty Lee said blushing. "I'm not too old?" 

Azula snorted and stood. "Of course not! Come on, let's watch a movie."

...

Kyoshi gripped the headboard and cried out and she bounced up and down on Rangi's erect cock non-stop. Rangi grunted beneath her and hung onto Kyoshi's hips as she thrust up into Kyoshi's heat. The bed creaked and banged against the wall and they were both sweating and moaning loudly as their skin slapped together. 

Kyoshi came first with a loud wail. Her body shook violently and she couldn't continue her motions. Rangi followed with a long grunt and trembling legs. 

Kyoshi climbed off her and threw herself onto the pillows beside her with a breathless laugh. "Shit, it gets better every time."

"Mmhmm," Rangi moaned reaching to remove the condom, tie the top off and toss it into the trash. 

They laid is silence side by side for a little while then Kyoshi broke it with, "So Azula's other mom..."

"Yeah?" Rangi said looking at her. 

"Azula said 'late,' what happened to her?" Kyoshi said. 

Rangi hummed and said nothing more. 

"I'm sorry," Kyoshi said. "I don't mean to intrude. I was just...curious." 

"Her name was Aiko," Rangi said. "We met when we were in the Fire Nation army together. I was 18 and she was 20. We were stationed together and worked together side by side. We hit it off right away and started dating not even a week later even though that's frowned upon in the army. She was there for me through thick and thin when I retired from the army and started up my company and she became this bad ass homicide detective. When I was 22 she wanted to have a baby but discovered she was unable to, so we were looking to adopt. At that time is when the Fire Nation monarchy fell and you probably remember the riots and stuff. My business was struggling and Aiko was getting at least five new homicide cases every single day. I was at the destroyed palace trying to secure a deal with the new president when I saw the disgraced former royal family. The once Fire Lord Ozai was down and defeated already scheduled to be executed and his children were going to be placed into the system. I fell in love with Azula the moment I saw her so I followed up with the royal children..." 

"Wait...Azula was the princess of the Fire Nation!?" 

"Yes but we don't talk about that," Rangi said. "Aiko and I found the children at a local orphanage, I was willing to adopt both Azula who was five at the time and her older brother Zuko who was 7 so as to not separate them but he had already been adopted by his Uncle. Apparently the Uncle didn't want to adopt Azula even though Zuko begged him to. We adopted Azula that very day. Azula still keeps in touch with Zuko and they visit each other but other than that she never talks about anything to do being royalty. The first couple of years Aiko and I were blissful. I never even suspected that there were things going on with Aiko I couldn't even begin to comprehend."

"What was really happening?" Kyoshi asked. 

"Aiko was seeing death every day," Rangi said. "She was putting murderers and rapists in jail every day but it didn't bring back all those dead people. She needed an escape from all of it and that's why she even wanted a child. That's a lot of pressure to put on a 5 year old."

"Yes," Kyoshi agreed. 

"Aiko just kept getting worse and worse and we were completely in the dark about it," Rangi said. "She started using when Azula was 10 and a half or so. She was a complete disaster and I couldn't allow Azula to see her like that so I sent her to a boarding school in Ba Sing Se for a while. To this day Azula never knew the real reason."

Kyoshi snuggled up to Rangi's side. "That must have been so hard for you."

"It was. But I was already the youngest wealthiest woman at this point, money was no problem for me," Rangi said. "I put in thousands and thousands of dollars into rehab, therapy, anything that could help Aiko."

"And did it?" Kyoshi said. 

"Two years ago I found her dead in our bedroom," Rangi said. "She had shot herself in the head." 

"Rangi," Kyoshi gasped. "I'm so sorry." 

Rangi cuddled Kyoshi closer to her. "I've never told anyone this story." 

"Thank you for sharing it with me," Kyoshi said smiling. "Is that why you sleep in this room more often than you say you do and not in your regular bedroom?" 

Rangi gulped. "That obvious huh?" 

"You got regular clothes in that closet," Kyoshi said. "That's not for someone who sleeps here occasionally." 

"Observant," Rangi said. 

"I have to be in my line of work," Kyoshi said. "That's how I don't end up dead in a ditch." 

Rangi frowned. "I don't like that thought." 

"Me neither," Kyoshi said softly. 

"Let me introduce you to my mother Hei-Ran tomorrow," Rangi said. "She was a teacher for years and is now the headmistress at the Royal Fire Academy. She can help you get your GED." 

"I don't want any extra help," Kyoshi said. "Also that might be awkward with your mother."

"It's not! I tell my mother everything, she knows about you. She loves being headmistress but she always complains about not teaching anymore and has been asking for a pupil," Rangi said. "You'd actually be helping her. Come on." 

Kyoshi sighed. "Okay okay fine." 

"I have to get up early tomorrow," Rangi said. "Meeting with the same douchebag I had to deal with last night."

"Hmm so you'll probably need some... relief?" Kyoshi said grinning. 

"Probably," Rangi snorted. "He's holding a party on Friday and last night he was criticizing me for not having a date. So..." 

"I'm your date?" Kyoshi offered with a smile. "Tell me who he is I'll make him crazy jealous."

"After your session with my mother, I will send over Lek to take you shopping," Rangi said. "He has been studying fashion design so you're in good hands." 

"Do all your family members and friends know about me?" Kyoshi said. 

"We are open with each other," Rangi said. "My mother and step-dad think I'm crazy but they always support me." 

"That's nice," Kyoshi said. 

Rangi noticed the sadness in her eyes and said, "Do you remember your parents at all?"

Kyoshi frowned. "I have a few memories, but not a lot. My mom was an renegade Air Nomad and my dad a common Earth Kingdom thief. I remember that they were called Jesa and Hark and had an affinity for robbing banks. I don't think I even remember what they look like."

"That's awful," Rangi said. "You must have been so scared being all by yourself like that."

Kyoshi nodded. "I was."

"Maybe you can tell me more about it," Rangi said.

"Maybe," Kyoshi said pursing her lip. "Not when you have to wake up early." 

"Right," Rangi said standing up from the bed. "Getting water and a snack, want anything?" 

"Water would be great thank you," Kyoshi said.. 

Rangi grabbed a robe that was hanging off the door and slipped on flip flops before leaving the room. She walked to the elevator taking note that the TV was still on but Ty Lee was nowhere in sight. She went up to the second floor and saw that Azula and Ty Lee were sitting on the couch laughing and watching stand up comedy. 

"Hey mom," Azula said pausing the show. 

"Hey girls," Rangi padded into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of animal crackers and two water bottles. "Ty Lee we weren't too loud were we?" 

Ty Lee flushed. "Uh yeah, I could hear everything." 

"Ya nasties," Azula commented with a disgusted scowl. 

Rangi laughed and blushed. "I'm so sorry Ty Lee. I will have someone go in tomorrow to soundproof the room." 

" _That's_ the solution?" Azula said laughing. "Not just...like shutting up?" 

Rangi smirked at her. "Where's the fun in that?" 

"Ewwww! Mooooom!!!" Azula cried covering her face with a pillow. 

Ty Lee laughed loudly. "You walked right into that one." 

...

"Hello, I'm Hei-Ran, Rangi's mother." 

Kyoshi gulped nervously and waved at the intimidating woman standing in the elevator. "Hi, I'm Kyoshi." 

"Nice to meet you Kyoshi," Hei-Ran said stepping into the room and shaking her hand with her free hand. Her other hand held a giant textbook and some notebooks. "So Rangi says you need to get your GED?" 

"Yes," Kyoshi said walking Hei-Ran over to the couches where they sat across from each other. "I don't really know how that works." 

"I will help get your certification and then you have to take an exam," Hei-Ran said. "I have plenty of practice exams. It's all done online." 

"On a comp-computer?" Kyoshi said. 

Hei-Ran nodded. 

"I don't know how to use a computer." 

Hei-Ran sighed softly. "Figured as much. Worry not, I can teach you everything." 

...

"Hi again!" Lek said waving at Kyoshi from the driver's seat of black company car. "Come on in." 

Kyoshi got in the passenger side and shook his hand. "Nice to see you again, I'm Kyoshi. You're Lek right?"

"Right! Wow but does Rangi know how to pick 'em or what?" Lek said driving out of the building garage. "You're smoking hot and so darn tall! Wowsers!"

"I don't really know how to answer that," Kyoshi said chuckling. 

"A humble hooker, that's new," Lek said. 

Kyoshi could see the mirth and playfulness in the young man's eyes so she laughed. "I'm confident when I need to be," Kyoshi said winking. 

Lek laughed. "Niiiice. So what, is Rangi good in bed?" 

"My contract says I have to be discreet," Kyoshi said not hiding her giant grin. 

Lek snorted at that and said, "that means yes." 

Kyoshi grinned widely and Lek laughed. "So for this event on Friday," Kyoshi said, "how am I supposed to act? Classy? Seductive?" 

"Hot," Lek said. "Friday is a party held by Lu Beifong for all the best business people of the city. Beifong is a sexist pig and he believes Rangi can't do business with them because she doesn't have a hot woman." 

"Okay so make them all wish they had me?" Kyoshi said smirking. "I can do that." 

"Easily," Lek said glancing at her. "Their wives are...bleh. You already are hotter, just wait til I'm done with you." 

...

Rangi wasn't one to drool. She was always confident and unwavering but when Kyoshi walked into the kitchen dressed in that black dress and those heels with elegant jewelry and her hair in an updo Rangi nearly lost it. 

Azula and Ty Lee thought it was the funniest shit they ever saw. Kyoshi was radiant, ravishing, confident, and Rangi was a puddle following her weakly to the elevator. 

"So you should stay up here tonight," Azula said. "They're definitely getting freaky."

"The room was soundproofed today," Ty Lee said. "I was there when the workers came."

"You really wanna be there though? Knowing?"

"I'm down for a movie night until we crash on the couch," Ty Lee said laughing. 

"I'll get the popcorn!"

...

The party was full to the brim when Rangi and Kyoshi walked in. Kyoshi was like a magnet. Every single man and woman in the place turned to look at the gorgeous giantess on Rangi's arm and Rangi was pleased to see looks of both lust and jealousy from everyone. Kyoshi's confident smile never wavered and there was a coquettish look in her eyes as she made eye contact with a few of the onlookers. 

"Kyoshi you truly look stunning," Rangi said. "Everyone thinks I'm the luckiest bastard in here." 

Kyoshi pulled her closer and purred into her ear, "they would know you're the luckiest if they knew what I plan to do to you later tonight." 

Rangi let out a shaky sigh. "Fuck Kyoshi." 

Kyoshi grinned. "Exactly." 

"Oh damn, Kyoshi, you are looking mighty fine," Kirima said smirking nudging her date who was a this dumb jock Fire Nation boy that Kirima had been seeing off and on for a while. "Isn't she babe?" 

The man drooled. "Yeah," 

"Rangi hey!" Wong said approaching them with his wife on his arm. "You got here right on ti--oh hi Kyoshi, wow you, er...clean up nice." 

Wong's wife gave him a harsh glare. 

He flinched and said, "Beifong is over there by the bar." 

Rangi nodded once then pulled Kyoshi with her to the bar. Lu was speaking to a bunch of men in suits and froze solid when he saw Rangi approaching. His eyes glanced up at Kyoshi and his mouth went slack. Rangi smirked. 

"Good evening Mr. Beifong," Rangi said. "Lovely party." 

Lu was still staring up at Kyoshi like a drooling dog and Kyoshi smiled flirtatiously at him before cuddling up closer to Rangi's side. 

"This is my girlfriend, Kyoshi," Rangi said smirking confidently. 

"Echante," he purred taking one of Kyoshi's hands and kissing the back of it. "Rangi you must tell me, where did you find such a lovely specimen?" 

"How about you buy us some drinks and I'll tell you all about it," Rangi said. "And then we can finalize our deal at last?" 

"Oh yes," Lu said nodding eagerly. "If you can close the deal on a such a gorgeous creature then you are the one for this deal with my company." 

Lu turned towards the bartender and Rangi smiled up at Kyoshi excitedly and Kyoshi grinned and winked at her. 

...

"That was great Kyoshi!" Rangi laughed as the limo drove out onto the street. "You had Lu Beifong and everyone at the party eating out of the palm of your hand! I left there the envy of the whole party! I closed the deal with Beifong and I got my week full of meetings with potential clients!" 

"I have to admit that was so fun," Kyoshi said grinning. "I've only ever used those skills to get myself clients, I've never had to use it to get someone else clients!" 

Rangi laughed. "Well you are definitely good at what you do." 

"Thank you," Kyoshi said smiling. "I was happy to help you." 

"Now," Rangi moved to her knees in front of Kyoshi and said, "allow me to reward you." 

"Reward me?" Kyoshi said smirking. "But why? I was just doing my job." 

Rangi slowly spread apart Kyoshi's knees and pulled off her underwear from underneath that beautiful dress. "I like to reward my employees who do a good job." 

"Yeah?" Kyoshi said smirking. "And how do you plan on doing that?" 

Rangi lifted Kyoshi's knees on her shoulders and leaned in to press a kiss on her mound. 

"Hmm," Kyoshi moaned softly. "Seems like a fair reward." 

Rangi slid her tongue in between her folds and slowly slid up and down through her slit. Kyoshi let out shaky breaths as Rangi's tongue moved expertly swirling all around before focusing on her clit. 

"Ooo Rangi, yes," Kyoshi moaned. "Right there, mmm..."

Rangi swirled her tongue around Kyoshi's clit then started a rhythm of swirling, flicking, and sucking. She switched between them at random times keeping Kyoshi on alert the entire time. Kyoshi's hands slid into her hair and she moaned anxiously. 

Rangi slid her tongue lower and she pushed into Kyoshi's warmth. Kyoshi gasped loudly and arched up off the limo seats. Rangi dipped her tongue in and out of Kyoshi's heat and swirled it around inside until Kyoshi started shaking slightly. 

She moved her tongue back up to Kyoshi's clit and wrapped her lips around it in a tight seal. One sharp suck made Kyoshi jolt and cry out. Kyoshi's hands in her hair tightened and Rangi didn't let up. 

"Ohhh spirits Rangi!" Kyoshi cried. "I'm gonna...fuck! I'm gonna cum! Please please don't stop!" 

Rangi doubled her efforts. She sucked in harder and let her teeth lightly graze Kyoshi's clit. That's all it took for Kyoshi to lose it. She cried out loudly and started shaking violently. Rangi held down Kyoshi's bucking hips and kept sucking and sucking hard until Kyoshi desperately pushed her back. 

"S-sensitive!" Kyoshi groaned collapsing on the seats. 

Rangi desperately undid her pants and crawled onto the seats where Kyoshi was. She pulled a condom out of her jacket pocket and slid it on breathing heavily. Kyoshi gave her a small smile and moved onto her hands and knees before Rangi. 

Rangi gripped Kyoshi's hips and lined herself up to Kyoshi's warmth. 

"I'm so hot for you Rangi," Kyoshi breathed softly. 

"You drive me crazy," Rangi groaned kissing Kyoshi's shoulder blade. "I'm so hard it hurts." 

"Fuck me Rangi," Kyoshi moaned. 

Rangi didn't need anymore motivation. She plunged into her with a sharp thrust making Kyoshi cry out anxiously. Rangi groaned and started snapping her hips. She gripped Kyoshi's shoulders and pulled her back with every hard thrust. Kyoshi moved with her moaning loudly. 

"Fuck Kyoshi, that's so good! So good uhh!" 

"Harder!" Kyoshi cried. "Harder Rangi! Please!" 

Rangi kept one knee on the seat and posted the other leg into the ground to propel her hips harder and faster. She moved harder and harder, stars exploding behind her eyes as pleasure shot down her spine like a lightning bolt. 

Kyoshi's screams rang out through the limo and her hands flailed anxiously slapping against the window, gripping at the seat belts and Rangi's leg, desperate to grab onto something. 

Rangi's entire body was on fire but she kept holding on and thrusting at her brutal pace waiting for Kyoshi to cum. When it finally happened Rangi's orgasm was instantaneous. Kyoshi's body broke into shudders and her muscles squeezed so tightly around Rangi's cock that Rangi couldn't even move. The air was ripped right from her lungs and her legs shook hard from the force of the orgasm that slammed out of her like nothing Rangi had ever felt before. 

It was the longest orgasm of her life. She just kept pouring and pouring into the condom suspended in air and when it was over she collapsed heavily onto Kyoshi's back. 

She blacked out after that because when she woke up again Kyoshi was nudging her and telling her they arrived back home. They fixed their clothes and staggered out of the limo. 

The driver was red-faced and sweaty as he held the door open for them so Rangi handed him a large tip before walking into the building. "Come on, you need some water," Kyoshi said pulling her into the elevator and clicking the button to the second floor of the penthouse. "You were knocked out for like thirty minutes." 

Rangi chuckled and hugged Kyoshi's side. "You made me cum so hard I passed out. Your pussy is dangerous." 

Kyoshi giggled softly. "And so is your tongue, I nearly died with that first orgasm and then the second one made me go to heaven and back." 

"I'm definitely taking you to all my business parties," Rangi said. 

They stumbled out of the elevator on the second floor and froze in their steps when they saw Azula and Ty Lee on the couch making out heavily. The teenagers scrambled off each other red faced when they realized they weren't alone anymore. 

"M-mom!" Azula cried. 

"You're...early," Ty Lee said gulping. 

Rangi and Kyoshi looked at each other then burst put laughing. "I so called it!" Kyoshi said guiding Rangi to fridge to grab some water bottles. 

"Called it? What?" Ty Lee said incredulously. 

"Oh we both saw this coming from the moment you two met," Rangi said. She took Kyoshi's free arm that wasn't holding the water bottles and pulled her towards the elevator. "We're sleeping downstairs. Carry on." 

Kyoshi shot them a grin before they disappeared into the elevator and said, "be safe!" 

Azula and Ty Lee looked at each other in surprise then Azula said, "what the hell just happened?" 

Ty Lee shrugged. "I don't know, but they'll be busy all night, so we have the place to ourselves." 

Azula smirked. "Right." 

...

"I did it!" Kyoshi cried jumping up from her seat in front of the computer excitedly. 

Ty Lee, Azula, and Rangi ran to her grinning. "The results are in?" Ty Lee said. 

"Yes! I got my GED!" Kyoshi cried. 

"Yes! Mom!" Ty Lee squealed jumping into her arms for a massive hug. 

"Aw yes! Congrats Kyoshi!" Azula said smiling. 

"I'm gonna bring the champagne!" Rangi cried rushing into the kitchen area. 

Hei-Ran smiled at her from her spot at the table. "Well done Kyoshi. After seven months of studying and hard work you passed on the first try, I am very proud of you." 

"Thank you Hei-Ran," Kyoshi rushed the older woman and hugged her. "I couldn't have done it without you." 

"Happy to help," Hei-Ran said. "Now if you and my daughter could give up this silly notion of an arrangement and be together properly everything would be perfect." 

Kyoshi backed away from her blushing as Rangi returned with the champagne and glasses. "Mother we've been over this." 

"Forgive me for wanting this delightful woman to be a part of our family officially," Hei-Ran said. "It's not like she isn't already the woman of this house and her daughter isn't Azula's girlfriend and spending their Summer vacation in Ba Sing Se with Azula's brother." 

"OKAY!" Azula interjected. "Let's just celebrate cause Ty Lee and I have to go catch our flight." 

Rangi and Kyoshi glanced at each other uncomfortably then Rangi just turned away and popped open the champagne. As Rangi served the glasses Ty Lee moved up beside Kyoshi and nudged her slightly. "I know you get enough pressure from Azula and Hei-Ran about just becoming real with Rangi but they don't know you like I do mom. I know how much you love Rangi and I think you should take advantage of me and Azula being away to tell her that." 

Kyoshi shook her head. "We have it good here Ty Lee. I can't ruin it. We are safe here and have a nice home and money, I can actually envision another line of work, and you're so happy with Azula. You really think you can still be with her if you had to attend Flames again?"

"Do you really think Rangi doesn't feel the same?" Ty Lee said. 

"I know she doesn't," Kyoshi said. "She deserves better than some prostitute she met on a random street corner." 

"Mom..." 

"No Ty Lee it's true," Kyoshi said. "I am her employee and nothing more." 

Ty Lee sighed. "I wish you could see how truly amazing you are." 

...

"Happy anniversary," Rangi said handing Kyoshi a small box. "I know I know, our agreement states no gifts but I'd like you to wear that with your dress at my company party next week...so loophole." 

Kyoshi laughed and opened the box to see a beautiful gold necklace. "Wow, Rangi this is beautiful. Wait...is it really our 'anniversary?'" 

"That's right," Rangi said. "A year ago today I saw you at that street corner cause I took a wrong turn." 

"Wait," Kyoshi looked at her in surprise. "You were looking there on purpose?" 

"No," Rangi said chuckling. "I was considering the idea and accidentally missed my exit so I ended up there. Isn't that some destiny shit?" 

Kyoshi scoffed. "Yeah you were destined to hire a hooker and make a year long sexual arrangement with her." 

Rangi's eyes softened. "I'd like to think we are more than that by now." 

"Sure, we live together, our daughters are in a relationship, everyone in society knows me as your girlfriend, but let's not forget what this really is," Kyoshi looked away dejectedly. "It isn't real." 

Rangi nodded. "Right, that's why you still won't let me kiss you." 

"That's how I remind myself that it isn't real," Kyoshi felt the tears welling up in her eyes. She tried to rein in her emotions but she had been doing that for a year because it didn't take very long for her to fall madly in love with Rangi. As much as she didn't want this arrangement to end, everyone was right...Ty Lee, Azula, Hei-Ran, and even Kirima and Wong. She couldn't hide her emotions any longer even if it meant losing Rangi forever. 

"Kyoshi," Rangi said softly. "Why are you crying? Please I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I can take the necklace back, please..." 

"That isn't why I'm crying," Kyoshi said looking at her. "I'm crying because this necklace is so beautiful and I wish you were giving it to me because you actually wanted to not just so I could wear it at your business party. I wish I could actually kiss you all the time and not just when you're deep asleep...I'm sorry, I'm such an idiot," Kyoshi stood up. "I fucked up our arrangement with my stupid feelings and wishing that what we had was actually real and I'll just start packing. Me and Ty Lee can be out my tomorrow and..." 

Rangi yanked her down by the back of the neck and kissed her passionately. Kyoshi's knees went weak and she wrapped her arms around Rangi's waist returning the kiss eagerly. 

They broke the kiss when the need for air became too great and they remained there for a moment panting lightly. "Our contract is terminated," Rangi said softly. 

Kyoshi's eyes widened in terror but Rangi continued with, "because I want this to be real too." 

"Y-you do?" 

"You wouldn't let me kiss you no matter how much I wanted to during the millions of times we've slept together over the past year, so I assumed that you were keeping that professional distance," Rangi said. "That's why I kept telling my mother and Azula to butt out because I didn't want them to scare you off. But then when you just said you kiss me while I'm asleep I knew...you want this as much as I do." 

"I love you Rangi," Kyoshi said pulling her in closely. 

"I love you too Kyoshi," Rangi said. "And I never thought I could ever love anyone ever again." 

"So contract over then?" 

"In favor of a new one," Rangi said smiling. "A marriage one...if you'll have me." 

Kyoshi laughed and kissed her lips. "Yes Rangi, I will have you." 

"Now come on," Rangi said taking her hand. "Let's seal it in on the first floor, in my actual bedroom...in our bedroom now." 

Kyoshi pulled her in again and kissed her hard. "Let's go." 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year friends! I hope you enjoyed this Rangshi fic and I wish you a prosperous 2021. Hopefully it will be better than 2020 has been.


End file.
